


No más espera

by RainbowRandom



Series: Seremos una familia [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Future King Sans, M/M, Nacimiento, Pregnant Gaster, Toriel & Gaster Friendship, baby sans, parto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: El tiempo pasa lento, entre los intentos de Asgore por volver a iniciar una relación y su resistencia a lo que quiere, pero hay algo que ha decidido unirlos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquí les traigo una segunda parte, porque al parecer se han quedado con la intriga, espero les guste.

El tiempo se ha detenido y su respiración se entrecorta, la mirada de Asgore se dirige a su estomago, sus notorios 5 meses le exponen ante el patriarca "Gaster, yo..." No le deja terminar y desaparece del escenario, el miedo a su reacción es suficiente para provocar malestar en su estomago, Sans se mueve nervioso ante su sobresalto y acaricia su vientre con cariño, desde el principio supo que no podía esquivar al rey por siempre, mucho menos siendo el científico real. Sus manos tiemblan al volver a retomar sus experimentos pero no puede dejar de pensar en eso, las puertas abriéndose, pasos pesadas y una respiración fuerte acompañan la presencia de su líder, se nota que ha venido corriendo a su encuentro, sin embargo, no quiere hablar de ello, aún no está listo.

Y vuelve a desaparecer.

#

Asgore ha vuelto, una y otra vez, incluso se ha quedado hasta la madrugada en su puerta esperando, los monstruos le están observando extraño, como si sospecharán algo pero callan sus opiniones y aunque no lo diga, siente pena por él, no quiere dejarle entrar a su vida, aún así, entiende que también tiene derecho sobre el hijo que engendraron juntos. Esta recostado de la puerta con una taza de té en su mano cuando siente el peculiar toque de los nudillos peludos, su agarre en la taza se hace más fuerte "He regresado, sé que no quieres estar cerca de mí y lo entiendo, en verdad lo lamento... Sólo quiero ayudar, quiero estar cerca de nuestro hijo, por favor" La voz al otro lado de la puerta se escucha débil y pierde fuerza en cada palabra, como si se estuviera rompiendo, lanzando un audible suspiro, abre la puerta.

El monstruo jefe le mira sorprendido, todo el que transita las calles está en el mismo estado, va ser difícil ocultar esto "Pasa, Asgore, deja de hacer una escena en plena calle" Sus palabras expresan molestia aunque al parecer no es notada por el contrario que pasa y cierra la puerta detrás "Muchas gracias, te prometo que está vez lo haré mejor" Promesas vacías son dichas, palabras sin sentido giran en el aire "¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Ya le has dicho a todo Snowdin que mi hijo es tuyo, vas a continuar con ella ¿Que planeas hacer? Cuéntame tu plan maestro" Esta afirmando la verdad, sabe que nunca dejará a su esposa incluso si sabe que él lleva a su primogénito, después de todo el pueblo sabe que ella es su mujer. El silencio se prolonga más de lo que espero, el rey esta parado a su lado, aunque es eclipsado por la altura, en ese momento Gaster se ve mucho más alto e imponente "Como lo imaginé, sólo vienes a hacerme promesas vacías que no puedes cumplir" Eso parece finalizar todo.

"Yo quiero, en verdad quiero estar a tu lado" Eso enoja al científico más de lo que debería y el monstruo más pequeño suspira con cansancio "Como quisiera creerte, pero, no soy ningún idiota" una gran mano peluda ahora acaricia su vientre con parsimonia y lo deja estar. Sans estira sus manitas y las pone debajo de las de su padre, Asgore puede sentirlo "Me reconoce..." Susurra muy lentamente y continúa acariciando, parece querer intentarlo pero no es suficiente "Sans se merece más de lo que quieres darle" Murmuró el esqueleto, Asgore agacha la cabeza “Lo sé, tu eres mi cielo y él será mis estrellas" Wing dings se cuestiona muchas cosas "Esta bien, tendremos que estar de acuerdo en las horas de visita" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente inseguro por decisiones que en algún momento vio fáciles.

#

El reino ahora conoce su posición como amante del rey, la reina le mira ofuscada cada vez que le ve por los pasillos en el castillo y ha empezado a ignorarlo, tiene suficientes problemas privados para concentrarse en eso, lo peor es que todos saben que su retoño va a ser el heredero al trono y le juzgan con fervor, pero decide no mostrar debilidad ante la situación, Sans merece que sea fuerte y que luche por ambos en un mundo que los pone por los suelos."¿Cómo se sienten hoy?" Pregunta emocionada una de sus ayudantes, desde que le ve entrar al laboratorio se acerca para tocar su vientre, que en solo un mes ha crecido mucho "No hay náuseas y he podido dormir toda la noche, así que lo hemos hecho bien" La monstruo ríe y regresa a su puesto de investigaciones. El día pasa rápido y ambos pueden disfrutar de la tranquilidad, todos sus compañeros hacen lo máximo por no verlo trabajar, solo le dejaron supervisar de lejos y odia el sentirse inútil.

En mucho tiempo es el primero en salir del laboratorio y caminar con la frente en alta hasta que una voz le llama, aprieta los puños y voltea para encarar a la reina, ella parece muy calmada a diferencia de él "Disculpe, Gaster. Deseo hablar con usted" Traga saliva y regresa sobre sus pasos, está cansado de escapar y vivir con miedo "¿Que es lo que desea, su majestad?" Su voz esta completamente controlada y ve con seguridad a la mujer, está suspira y agacha la cabeza "Ambos sabemos lo que pasa, Asgore me puso al corriente de su antigua relación y gracias" Está confundido ahora, debe estar haciéndole una broma "¿Por qué me agradeces por haber estado con tu esposo? ¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mí?" Suena más dolido de lo que le hubiera gustado "Fuiste tú quien término con él ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Dice la reina con una ligera sonrisa de pena en el rostro, siendo verdad eso último.

Ambos hablaron durante horas hasta que el sueño llegó a ambos, Toriel le contó que ambos planearon dejarse en buenos términos, pero que no planeaba perdonarlo y que ahora que se verían por cuestiones reales deberían llevarse bien, por extraño que suene estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora que la esposa y el amante se llevaban bien, esto empezaba a ponerse cada vez más extraño.

Toriel es una mujer muy amable, ahora que toman el té y comparten un trozo de pié al atardecer han llegado al punto de ser buenos amigos, hablan sobre sus futuros hijos y es como si Asgore no existiera y sus niños no compartieran el mismo padre. "Así que ¿Ya sabes que nombre ponerle a tu hijo?" Pregunta Gaster mientras sujeta su taza de té, Toriel parece pensarlo por unos momentos y responde "No lo sé, no lo tengo muy claro" la monstruo sonríe y acaricia su vientre "Bueno, a mi me gusta el nombre Asriel, si tuviera gemelos les podría Sans y Asriel, pero a Sans no le gusta ese nombre, lo sugerí y me dio una patada muy fuerte" Dice con una enorme sonrisa al recordar el momento "Asriel es un bonito nombre" Parece estarlo considerando y luego ríen. Se despide algunas horas más tarde y vuelve a casa.

#

Al llegar a su hogar, Dreemurr está sentado en su sofá viendo la televisión, da un leve suspiro antes de decir "Así que lo has hecho" La realeza se da la vuelta y le sonríe "Debía hacerlo, se lo debía a ustedes y ahora podremos ser una familia" Él dice con una enorme sonrisa y se levanta a sujetar sus manos esqueléticas "No es tan fácil" La realidad golpea a ambos, cuando el amor está en duda es como si en verdad no existiera "¿Quieres que me vuelva a ganar tu corazón?" Gaster ríe y susurra un leve "¿Cuando hubo tiempo realmente? Sólo entraste a mi vida la primera vez" El rey le sujeta de la cintura "Voy a conquistarte, hare que seamos una familia" No dice nada a eso, sólo se aferra al cuerpo peludo.

Esta recostado en el sofá, a sus 7 meses ya no puede ir a trabajar y a pesar de sus constantes llamadas para preguntar por sus experimentos, sólo es despedido con un "Descanse bien, jefe" de parte de alguno de sus ayudantes y está empezando a desesperarse, Dreemurr viene más seguido ahora, al menos pasa unas hora con él al día e intenta conocer a Sans a pesar de que todavía no ha salido del cascaron por así decirlo, hace unos días lo encontró contándole cuentos mientras dormía una siesta, las patadas que daba el bebé mostraban su alegría o quizás su desagrado pero no podía comprobarlo sólo disfrutar del momento en silencio. Esta empezando a recordar porque se enamoró en primer lugar, ahora está fingiendo dormir.

"Papá te ama, hasta mañana, Sans" Se despide el monstruo jefe y da un ligero beso a la frente de Gaster al creer que esta durmiendo, sale de la casa poco después y con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Gaster abre sus ojos y acaricia su vientre, esta empezando a creer que pueden ser buenos padres pero su futura relación no esta tan clara aún.

#

Han pasado algunos meses maravillosos juntos, ya casi cumple los 9 meses y el bebé cada vez patea con mayor vigor, se hace sentir en presencia de la gente, se nota que será extrovertido. Su relación ha mejorado con el tiempo, incluso lo deja dormir en su cama, en las noches se siente sólo y el frío lo molesta, sólo quiere el dulce calor a su lado "Buenas noches, mi cielo y mis estrellas" Dreemurr besa su nuca mientras le abraza desde atrás, ellos sujetan sus manos.

Dolor…

Se levanta con el dolor entre sus piernas y su alma siendo aprisionada, algo frío empapa sus pantalones y grita en el dolor, Asgore esta durmiendo a su lado y se levanta asustado "¡Gaster!" En ese momento está respirando con dificultad, se siente débil y grita, es como si Sans estuviera ansioso por salir "Asgore, ya viene, Sans quiere salir" el padre primerizo toma su mano y aprieta, ahora esta entre sus piernas "¿Listo?" Pregunta agitado y su mano esta sudando, ahora pone toda su atención en traer al mundo a su bebé "No deberías preguntarme a mí" Es lo único que responde en la primera contracción, se quedó sin aliento y maldijo en voz alta "Vamos, vamos cielo" Dice el monstruo cabra, el esqueleto toma una de las almohadas y la sujeta con fuerza.

El sudor cae por su frente e intenta contener su respiración lo mejor que puede pero sentir algo salir de su cuerpo no es cómodo. El grito que acompaña al llanto de un bebé es suficiente para él y al desplomarse en la cama, termina por desmayarse.

Abre los ojos y siente los párpados pesados, tiene un ligero dolor en sus huesos "Mira, papi ha despertado, Sans" Habla el regente con orgullo mientras le acerca al recién nacido y no puede evitar dejar salir lágrimas, tiene la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que ha visto nunca, lo sostiene entre sus brazos con tanto amor que cree es imposible dejarle "Se durmió sólo teniendo dos minutos de nacido, el pequeño Lazy bones" Ambos comparten un beso lento y observan al niño dormir, eso los hace felices.

#

El pequeño heredero es un amor, los monstruos se acercan para ver al niño que mantiene esa bella sonrisa eterna en su rostro, y ríe con alegría al ser observado por la multitud, el rey muestra a su hijo con orgullo y frente en alto, Toriel está parada a su lado y le sonríe "Felicidades" Dice la mujer al ver al bebé "Gracias, aunque no se parece mucho a su padre" Expresa con alegría al notar la expresión divertida en el rostro de la monstruo que pregunta "¿Y donde está el problema?" Ambos ríen ante la mirada algo irritada de Asgore.

Algunas horas más tardes y muchas presentaciones después, al fin puede tener un tiempo de tranquilidad con su hijo y por ende, su futuro esposo, aunque planea quedarse con su título de científico real y cuando pueda volverá al laboratorio para darle seguimiento a sus experimentos pero no puede pensar en nada más que pasar tiempo con su niño. Dreemurr le abraza por los hombros y besó su frente "Nuestro Lazy bones será un niño muy feliz" Sans es la alegría de su familia, lo que ha terminado por unirlos y lo que sellará su relación para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo desean puedo relatar algo de los acontecimientos del nacimiento de Asriel tanto como Papyrus :D ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
